Family Business
by RyeBreadQueen
Summary: The sequel to Helpful or Hopeless! When the Cappezari crime family wants revenge, they turn to an old buddy who they never thought would show themself again. The rating is for language.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi everyone! The much requested sequel to Helpful or Hopeless is here! What do you guys think of season 7? I think it's going good, I can't decide if I like Will's haircut or not yet though. So I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this story, I have a few ideas, but if you have anything in specifics you would like to see for this story just let me know in the reviews, or you can PM me! It is set during season 6. Anyways, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

Prologue

Florida had been a nice place to live. With the exception of daily thunderstorms, the sun was always shining and it was never cold. And he hate being cold.

The nice little condo he had been living in for the past three years had gotten lonely however, and he was longing to be back in his true home, the one he had ran away from so long ago.

Not that the running part could have been helped. It was his only option at that point to keep himself safe. Nobody else mattered anymore. Not even his dead sister.

He admitted, he had stayed in New York for a few weeks, just to see the aftermath of the takedown and how big of a story it became. Surprisingly, it wasn't a headliner, but on the second page, and the story, which ran for two days, revealed very little of the information he wanted to know. Who was this officer that destroyed everything he knew and lived for?

He vowed for revenge.

So he gave up for the time being and fled to Florida, to prevent any somehow remaining members of his family for trying to complete the price on his head, and trying to prevent from those damn cops from finding him. They'd never look all the way in the sunshine state.

Living there had actually been rather nice. He could relax all day with the little "business" he had managed to start on the side, and lay on the beach with two gorgeous girls on either side. It was the good life, and one he never thought he would be willing to give up.

But something about the atmosphere of the big apple was something he desperately missed. Which is why, after three years of the sun and babes, he traded it all in for the rustic, yet beautiful New York City.

Once he arrived back in the city, he was careful to change the color and style of his hair so that he could go unrecognized for as long as possible. He managed to get himself a small apartment with the money from his side business and live happily for two weeks. Then, he was once again inspired.

When the news story first broke, he was fairly uninterested in it, that is, until he caught a glimpse of the picture the media was using. He had recognized it immediately, and was floored when he realized exactly who he was looking at. "Jimmy?"

"Commissioner's Son Caught in a Police Brutality Battle After Throwing a Biker to the Ground."

A departmental photo for this officer revealed so much to him.

"Officer Jamison Reagan huh. I guess it's time to pay a visit to my family in prison. I'm sure they would love to hear all about you." Noble Sanfino grinned. It was time for him and his family to get their long awaited revenge.

Author's Note: So how did you like it? I know this is short, but the actual chapters will be longer I promise, I just needed something to introduce the story. Please give me some suggestions, I've got ideas but no way really to tie them together. Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: Phase 1 of Noble's plan is a go.


	2. Chapter 1- Bad News

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm glad you're all excited about this story. I am not promising that I will post every few days, but I will say it will not exceed a week between updates, is that fair? I was stressing myself out last time trying to keep up with the updates and school, it's just kind of rough. I try to update as much as I can, but I don't like to write stories ahead so that you guys can have some input if you want. Anyway, how about that job offer? I though his immediate refusal was funny. Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

Three and a half months later

The snow was falling over New York at an astonishing rate, it was surprising they weren't declaring this a blizzard. The air had a stinging chill, and with the exception of the wind, the city was oddly silent, especially for a Saturday night. Not very many people were out and about, except of course those who had to be.

Which included the police officers. Officers Reagan and Janko were sitting in their patrol car, watching the snow fall and hit the windshield. Eddie shivered.

"I've lived here my whole life and I'm still not used to the cold." She said.

Jamie shrugged. "I prefer it to the heat. We took a family vacation down to Florida to go to Disney World one summer, and it was like death." He said, slightly on edge. He had found a note slipped under his door a few days ago, a note that read, 'We're coming.' He hadn't told anyone about it, as it was likely some stupid kids playing a prank, and he didn't want everyone to get all worked up over it.

"Yeah, I don't like the heat either. What's up with you Reagan? I know you're not talkative. But you've been really quiet all day." Said Eddie

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Wishing I was in my apartment right about now." Jamie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"At least there's really nobody out here tonight. It makes out job a lot easier."

"True."

The two officers laughed and turned on the windshield wipers so the snow would disappear, and so they could see better. There was more silence in the squad car until something came over the radio.

"12-David, this is central."

Jamie picked up the radio. "This is 12-David, go."

"Yes, we have a request for you to return to command forthwith."

The two looked at each other, confused.

"10-4." Jamie responded, before driving back to the precinct.

xxBBxx

The job was simple. Get the cover to your air vent off, crawl through until you reach the AC room, and wait for everyone to get there. After that, they were supposed to go down into the sewers until they got to their meeting point, where they could reunite with everyone. It was a huge operation and he didn't know how many prisons were involved. They were supposed to get further instructions there.

Luckily, the operation went off without a hitch. Once the crew from his prison made it to their meeting location, an old bar that had been condemned and never reopened, the meeting began. They were the last to get there.

Their new boss put a picture on the wall, a photo of a police officer, it was someone he recognized, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Noble pointed to the picture, and started talking. "This, is our old friend Jimmy Riordan. He got us all into this damn mess. Name's Officer Jamison Reagan. Son of the Police Commissioner. He's our target. We want him to pay, everyone understand?"

There was a resounding yes from everyone in the room and Noble began explaining everything there was to possibly know about this Jamie guy. It was time to work.

xxBBxx

Frank Reagan had an uneasy feeling as he looked over his city through the large floor-to-ceiling windows in his office. It didn't look or feel the same without the crowdedness that usually filled the Big Apple, but the weather was just so bad.

The day itself hadn't been very bad, but he just had the feeling that something was going to go wrong. It wasn't something he wanted to feel, especially in his position and especially knowing that he had two sons putting their lives on the line at that very moment.

The commissioner had confirmation of his feeling when Baker entered his office, a terrified look on her face. She remembered what the family had gone through almost four years ago when Jamie had gone missing, and the last thing she wanted to do was give him this kind of news.

"What is it Baker?" He asked, not really wanting to know.

Baker sighed. "We've just received word of massive prison outbreaks, facilities all over the state."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"They're all known associates of the Cappezari crime family."

Frank's heart sank. Immediately the memories of his son's kidnapping and torture entered his mind and made him sick to his stomach. He wouldn't let this happen again, he had to protect his son.

"Get Officer Reagan to my office forthwith."

"Yes sir." Baker said, leaving and closing the door behind her.

xxBBxx

When Jamie and Eddie got back to the precinct, his CO immediately called him into one of the back rooms. Jamie's stomach was twisting, every scenario popping into his brain. Was Danny hurt? Was his dad hurt? The possibilities were endless.

"You're being asked to report to 1PP, and nobody is supposed to know anything. It's important, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Jamie couldn't help but feel a little relief. If anyone is his family had been hurt, his CO would have told him right there. He made a hasty retreat from the precinct, avoiding his partner, who he knew would have questions.

He got in his car, still in uniform and quickly drove over to 1PP. Nervously, he took the elevator all the way up to the 14th floor, and was greeted by Abigail Baker, who smiled sympathetically. "He's waiting for you, go right in."

Jamie nodded and slowly walked to his father's office. He knew that something was wrong. What if it had something to do with that stupid note he got? He sighed and entered, standing at attention.

"At ease." His father said. "This isn't that kind of visit."

Jamie nodded. "What's going on dad?"

Frank sighed. "We've just received word that nearly the entire Cappezari family has broken out of prison."

"Oh god." Jamie suddenly felt dizzy, having flashbacks to those few days he was trapped in that stupid basement. He leaned on the desk for support, before feeling his father grabbing hold of him and gently setting him in the chair.

"I didn't think… I just thought it was some stupid kids playing a prank. I should've come to you dad, I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about son?"

"A-a few days ago when I got home from tour there was an envelope inside by my door, like someone had slipped it under the door crack. It said 'We're coming.' I didn't think anything of it at the time, my god."

"Do you still have the letter?" Frank asked, his mind spinning.

"Yeah. It's still at my apartment. There's this group of kids on my floor that likes to play practical jokes all the time so I just assumed it was them." Jamie took a deep breath.

"We need that, dust it for fingerprints. We've got a whole bunch of people after them but for right now we need to keep this quiet so that you're not put into the spotlight and put into any more danger. Right now, we're not even going to tell the family. They'll know there was a breakout no doubt. We'll talk to Danny after dinner tomorrow." Said Frank.

"Yeah, what do you need me to do? I want to help." Said Jamie.

"Right now… I don't want to send you to your apartment because they clearly know where that is. You can stay at the house until we figure out what to do, we'll stop on the way home so you can get some clothes and other things you need. We'll have armed guards by the house and I'll have someone watch your apartment. You can just stay here for now and my detail will take us both home."

"What about Pops? Won't he figure out something is wrong?" Asked Jamie.

"Yeah you're right. I'll just say I'll tell him tomorrow and that should keep him at bay for the time being. Right now your safety is most important."

Jamie nodded. This was not going to be fun, he could already tell.

xxBBxx

They all had to sleep in the bar for the night. They had spent the past few hours devising strategies, ways to get rid of this Reagan guy who had put them in prison. He couldn't help but want to shoot the guy himself, but he wasn't even a part of anything until Plan C. He didn't want his comrades to fail, but he wanted it to get to that point so he could have some fun of his own. And if that didn't work, then Noble was planning on going in himself.

Plan A was supposed to be carried out some time this week, as long as they could figure out enough about this guy's schedule and follow him. It seemed that he worked some really funky hours. Oh well, the life of a cop.

He couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of this guy being dead by his hands, and that's what he thought about as he drifted off to sleep.

xxBBxx

The ride home had been eerily silent, much like the tour which was now long abandoned. Jamie wondered how Eddie would take the news, if he could tell her that is. He couldn't imagine her not knowing, and he could make the case that she would be there to protect him if this breakout was partially due to them wanting revenge.

Of course, he really wasn't feeling well. The news upset him and took him back to a time that he would rather not revisit, it just made him feel even worse. He was reminded of the nightmare she had for weeks after he was discharged from the hospital, and hoped that he wouldn't have them again.

After stopping at his apartment to get some essentials, the pair had gone to Bay Ridge, where Jamie was destined to stay for as long as necessary. Luckily, his grandfather was already up in bed so there were no explanations necessary.

His father somehow managed to get him to eat and drink something before sending him up to bed. Jamie collapsed from the emotional exhaustion of the day in the warmth of his childhood bed, before his sleep was interrupted and riddled with nightmares.

Author's Note: There you have it! I'm sorry this took so long, but a family member was put into the hospital and I've just been rushing so much lately that my time and will to write was cut out, but don't worry I'm still here for you guys! I really hope you liked this chapter and again, I am really sorry for the delay. Please review and let me know if you have any ideas/suggestions you'd like to see incorporated into this story! And until next time, my lovelies.

Up Next: A tense Sunday dinner and Jamie gets frustrated with his family


	3. Chapter 2- Dinners and Partners

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you all for the well wishes to my great grandfather, he's doing a little better . Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it greatly. I'm glad this story is off to a good start and I hope that it will continue to be successful, I have a few fun ideas up my sleeve (not so fun for our beloved characters.) Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it's kind of a filler so I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

Chapter 2

Jamie awoke Sunday morning not feeling very rested. His sleep had been plagued with nightmares and flashbacks to all that time ago, which he didn't really want to go back to. There were images that had eventually left his head that were now making a reappearance, haunting him.

Eventually he managed to pry himself out of bed and put some clothes on. Honestly, he felt like shit. The cold hit him, causing him to groan in disapproval. Sighing, he made his way downstairs, where his father and grandfather were sipping their coffee in the kitchen. He offered them a muffled "Morning," and sat down by them, smiling when his father set a cup of coffee by him.

"Thanks." Jamie mumbled, greedily taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"How did you sleep?" Asked his father. Jamie just glared in response.

"Am I missing something here?" Asked Henry.

"We'll tell you after dinner tonight Pops. We want to talk to you and Danny together." Said Frank.

"Speaking of, hurry up and drink your coffee boy. You need to shower and get ready so that we can get off to church." Henry said.

Jamie drunk down the rest of his coffee quickly, already feeling better. "Thanks, and yeah, I won't be long." He offered small smile and then went upstairs to get ready for church. He cursed himself for sleeping in, causing him to feel rushed.

Once he was ready and dressed all nice he came back downstairs, where his father and grandfather were ready to go. Jamie still felt exhausted, but he was pretty sure that he could manage to make it through church without dozing off.

They were the last of the family there, and made it just in time for the beginning of mass. Jamie went through it in autopilot, saying the prayers he needed to and going through the motions, but he wasn't really paying attention, there were too many doubts going through his head.

Were they watching him?

Did they already have a plan to take him down?

Were they going to go after his family?

Danny seemed to notice that he wasn't acting like himself, as his older brother was pretty much staring at him, so Jamie tried to perk up. He hurried out of the church and to the car after mass ended, so that he couldn't be questioned by him.

xxBBxx

As Danny watched his little brother leave the church in a hurry, he noticed that Jamie seemed to scan the streets, as if he was worried someone was watching him. Concerned, he vowed that he would ask later at the house what was going on.

Linda seemed to notice that something was wrong as well, because in the car on the way to his dad's house, she brought it up. "Jamie looks tired today. Do you think it has something to do with those prison breaks from yesterday?"

Danny shrugged. "Maybe. As a patrol officer, he was probably on the frontline all night looking for these guys. I didn't however notice his car anywhere, he got in with dad and grandpa."

"Maybe once he got off shift from looking, he just stopped at their house because it's closer than his apartment." Linda suggested.

"I hope so."

xxBBxx

Once they arrived at the family home, Jamie went inside and sat on the couch, trying his best to relax. He really wanted to scream, but definitely did not want to alarm anyone if he were to have a nightmare. He knew that his brother would demand answers then, and he didn't even want to think about it right now.

Eventually the whole family arrived and dinner preparations were underway. Jamie busied himself with helping with the salad in order to give himself a distraction. He enjoyed looking out the window into the snow while he was prepping, as it reminded him of the days when he was a kid and they'd have snowball fights in the backyard. He smiled at the thought while tossing the salad.

"You almost done Uncle Jamie?" Asked Nicky, breaking him from his trance. In shock and sudden fear, expecting a Sanfino to be standing behind him, he jumped and turned around suddenly, letting out a yelp.

"Uncle Jamie, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just didn't hear you and you surprised me. And yeah, I'm done. I can take it to the table thought." Jamie smiled, trying to play it off cool, hurriedly picking up the salad owl and taking it to the dining room.

"Dinner!" He called, sitting in his seat. Everyone else shuffled into the dining room and sat around the table in their respective spots.

"Who would like to say grace today?" Asked Frank.

"I will." Said Erin. The family bowed their heads. "Bless of o Lord, through these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord Amen."

"Amen." The family replied in unison, making the sign of the cross.

Looking down at his plate, Jamie realized that his fear had made him queasy, therefore losing his appetite. But he managed to force some food down in an effort to make it seem like he was alright. However, after a few bites, he just started pushing the rest of the food around on his plate.

He could feel his father's eyes on him, and eventually Danny just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on here and why you're looking at Jamie like it's his last day on Earth."

Jamie sighed and buried his face in his hands. "We might as well just tell them. I think the boys are old enough by now." He said, feeling sick to his stomach.

Frank sighed. "We were planning on explaining after dinner, but since you so bluntly put it Danny. I know by now you've all heard about the mass breakout from several New York prisons." The family gave a collective nod. "Our information tells us that all of the escapees are known members of the Cappezari crime family."

Instantly all of the adults in the room looked to Jamie. Linda and Erin gasped while Danny and Henry dropped their silverware.

"What?" Asked Danny. "You're saying those mob bastards are out? Are they coming after Jamie?"

"We're not sure Danny. I got a note a few days ago that said 'We're coming,' but we don't know for sure if it's them." Said Jamie.

"Does that mean Uncle Jamie is in danger?" Asked Sean, fear in his eyes.

"We don't know Sean, but we'll keep him safe okay?" Said Frank. Sean merely nodded in response.

"So what is the next step?" Asked Erin.

"We have a task force set up already looking for them. They're searching every angle to try and figure out how this happened. As for Jamie, he's under modified assignment and is currently staying at the house until further notice." Frank replied.

The rest of dinner was a subdued, quiet affair, the rest of the family unable to stop thinking about the 'what ifs'.

Later that night, Jamie found himself getting ready for a midnight tour, where the most exciting thing he'd get to do was answer phone calls for all shift. He sighed when he was downstairs and ready to go. "You're still up?"

"Had to see you off. There will be an unmarked following you, just in case. I know I don't have to remind you to be careful." Said his father, sipping a glass of scotch.

Jamie shook his head. "There's something I need to ask."

"Yes, you can tell your partner what's going on."

Jamie's eyebrows lifted. 2How did you know what I was going to say?"

"I'm the police commissioner. I know everything. Plus I know she'll have your back and keep you safe."

Jamie nodded. "Okay dad. I'll see you in the morning. You'll likely be leaving around the time I get back."

"See you tomorrow, son."

He smiled and waved, before leaving and heading off to work. His shift was as boring as it could possibly be, between paperwork and answering phone calls from mothers who wanted the police to come make their child do their chores. He did however, talk to Eddie, who was obviously concerned for her partner. She had made a point of saying that Jamie wasn't allowed to leave his sight until he was all clean. At the end of tour, she even walked Jamie to the car, claiming she just wanted to watch the sunrise.

xxBBxx

How long do damn police shifts last? He had been there for god knows how many hours. It was a pity that he had been taken off of patrol, as that would have made his job a lot easier. Why couldn't the damn Reagan just finish working and come out? He sat there for another half an hour.

Finally! The stupid cop walked out with a nice looking blonde. He wondered how close they really were, and if he could use this mystery girl to his advantage. He was angered when the stupid girl walked his target to the car, as if looking out for him. 'Must be another cop.' He thought. He decided he'd send another to watch the girl or a few days while he kept track of his mission.

He'll never see it coming.

xxBBxx

By Wednesday morning, Jamie was fed up. He had been off for the past few days, and since he was technically under house arrest, he couldn't do anything. Of course he enjoyed spending time with his grandfather, but he really needed to get out. He felt trapped. Even his siblings had just "Been in the neighbourhood" and stopped by, by he knew they really wanted to check on him.

Jamie felt like a little kid, so it was before his father left for work that morning that he decided to stand up for himself. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need to do something. I can't just sit around in this house anymore dad. I get it, it's dangerous, and I'm worried too. But I can't stop living my life. Please just let me go somewhere." Jamie said, almost begging.

"No. Absolutely not." Said Frank stubbornly.

Jamie decided to throw out a bone. "C'mon dad. I feel like I'm trapped in this house. What if Eddie was with me? We'll probably just go to a cop bar or something. I'll be surrounded by other officers."

Frank sighed, pondering the thought. "Alright fine. But at the first sign of trouble, you get out of there."

"Deal." Jamie smiled and pulled out his phone, texting Eddie 'Hey, are you free tonight?"

xxBBxx

Finally, after days of waiting, he finally had a break. He was out and about, and with that spunky little blonde too. It seemed like maybe his target would never come out of that house, but finally he could continue to do his job. He pulled out his phone and texted Noble. "Plan A is in motion."

Author's Note: Hmm, I wonder what Plan A is, you'll just have to wait for my next update to find out. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think! Please review and leave any comments, suggestions or ideas, I appreciate all of them. And as always, until next time my lovelies.

Up Next: Plan A is a go, somebody ends up in the hospital, and does Plan A succeed?


	4. Chapter 3- Plan A

Author's Note: Hello, I'm here with another chapter. Unfortunately I'm not sure when I am going to update again because Saturday is my birthday and so I have a lot of stuff to do for my party, it's my 16th so it's going to be big. Anyway, thank you for all of the reviews and I'm glad I kept you all wondering about Plan A. We'll have to see what happens, won't we? I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I shall see you once you get to the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters

Chapter 3- Plan A

Jamie anticipated the evening all day. He was eager to get out of the house and hang out with his partner and his fellow officer for a while. As always when you're anticipating something, the day went by slowly. He spent his time helping his grandfather with cleaning the house.

By the time they were done, it was around three in the afternoon. Jamie headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for his night out. Eddie was going to come and pick him up at 6:30, as requested by his father so that he wouldn't be out driving alone late at night when he came back.

Jamie managed to snag a cookie from the kitchen and waited on the couch for his partner to arrive. His father got home first, and he could smell his grandfather making dinner for the two of them. Jamie was going to eat while he was out. At promptly 6:31, the doorbell rang. His father rushed into the room, pushing his son who was going to the door aside.

"We have to make sure it's her first." Said Frank.

Jamie nodded and just waited out of side while his dad opened the door, and he heard the familiar, comforting voice he knew so well.

"Oh uh, hi sir." Eddie said, awkwardly. She wasn't sure whether or not she was supposed to stand at attention, so she just kind of stiffened.

"At ease. We're off duty here. You can call me Frank."

"Oh uh, okay sir." Eddie said, stumbling on her words, causing Jamie to snicker and come out from behind his father.

"Hey Eddie." He said, relieved.

"Hey Reagan, you ready to roll?"

"Yup." Jamie smiled. "I'll see you later dad."

"Yeah, have him back by 11:30, no exceptions." Frank teased.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Dad." He sighed, walking towards the car. His father just laughed from the doorstep and waited until the two drove off before closing the door.

xxBBxx

Finally, after days of waiting, he finally had a break in the case. He was out and about, and with that spunky little blonde too. It seemed that maybe his target would never come out of the house, but now he could finally continue to do his job. He pulled out his phone and texted Noble. "Plan A is in motion."

He waited a few moments before starting to follow the car they had both gotten into. It appeared that they were going into the city, somewhere close to where they worked. Finally they stopped at a bar about five blocks from their precinct. Figures they would always go to the same place. At least he was out in the open, but unfortunately surrounded by cops. He'd just have to make due.

Once they got out of the vehicle, he parked across the street and prepared for his attack. He was just about ready and 3…2…1…- GO!

xxBBxx

When Jamie got out of the car, he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness, but tried to relax and enjoy his night. He could feel the tension growing second by second, until suddenly, someone put their hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around. He sighed a breath of relief. It was only Renzulli.

xxBBxx

Damn it! The stupid fatso came up behind him and caused him to move, now he was blocked. The three continued talking as they walked into the bar together. Oh well, he would just have to wait and make his move once he came back out of the bar. He couldn't hide forever.

xxBBxx

Once inside the bar and greeted by all of his fellow officers, his nervousness began to melt away. Jamie ordered himself a drink and relaxed with them, chatting about the job and their lives. He was enjoying himself and having a good time, all thoughts of the Sanfinos drifting from his mind.

Jamie noticed that Eddie seemed to be keeping an eye on the door at all times, and keeping herself in between him and the door. He didn't know where he got such an amazing partner, but he was sure glad that he had her. However, he didn't want Eddie to get hurt because of him, so he kept glancing at the door as well, just as a precaution.

He was glad they both had their off-duty pieces on them.

As the night began to wind down and officers began to leave, either to go on shift or to go home to their families, Jamie found himself increasingly tired. There were still several others there though, including Renzulli, and he didn't want to leave but he knew he probably should. His trouble sleeping over the past few days had taken a toll on him, but hopefully he would sleep well tonight after all of this excitement.

After saying their goodbyes, the two officers left the bar happily, both of them looking around to check for danger. Unfortunately, they didn't look too well.

xxBBxx

Thankfully they weren't in there forever. He began preparing again, as this time there were less people out there and they were walking much slower. Maybe when he was done he could have his way with that blonde beauty that was with him.

He took his aim as the two officers came to a stop and stared directly at him. God, he hoped they didn't realize what they were seeing. He took a deep breath and got ready. 3…2…1- GO!

xxBBxx

As they were walking to the car, that feeling of uneasiness Jamie had earlier returned, stirring in the pit of his stomach. They were almost to the car when he stopped. The car across the street looked oddly familiar, though he couldn't place where he had seen it. Eddie was looking at the car by now too, when he realized it. That car had been on his father's street this week, and it definitely was not an undercover. That's when Eddie yelled "Gun!"

She pushed him towards the ground, but not before he felt a tremendously painful stinging in his left arm. Several gunshots rang out, and he crawled behind the car to hide. He grasped at his arm, hearing the sound of screeching tires trying to make a quick getaway.

Jamie then noticed his partner kneeling beside him, as well as several of the remaining officers who had run out of the bar when they heard the gunshots.

"10-13, I repeat we have an officer down at Skyline Ave in front of the bar. Shots fired! We need a bus." He heard one of them call.

"Jamie, Jamie! Listen to me, are you hit? Where are you hurt?" He heard the voice of his incredibly concerned partner.

Jamie was in complete shock. He looked down at his bleeding arm, which fortunately just appeared to be grazed. It had taken off a small chunk of skin, but the bullet was long gone and there was no real hole through his arm, which he was thankful for. He took a deep breath. "I'm okay. Just a graze, but it hurts." He managed to get out.

Jamie heard the sounds of the approaching sirens and allowed himself to rest against the car. He should've known, he could hear his father and brother already saying "I told you so" as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"No, somebody's going with him, and it's going to be me!" He heard Eddie say fiercely, making him smile. The ride to the hospital was filled with him looking around. He was tired, as he had lost blood, but it didn't feel fatal to him, so he managed to keep himself awake with ease.

xxBBxx

Frank glanced at the clock, as a teenager, Jamie had never been out past his curfew, he was always a good child. And even though he wasn't a kid anymore, he was definitely still a stickler for the rules. He tried to tell himself that there was still three more minutes and that nothing as going wrong, but he couldn't ignore this feeling in the pit of his stomach that was telling him otherwise.

The clock had hit 11:29 when the phone rang. Frank picked up it carefully, not really wanting to answer it but he knew that he had to. The number was one he recognized from Jamie's days as a rookie, one who had called frequently with updates on his youngest, Renzulli.

"Reagan. What? Calm down Sergeant and tell me the situation. I-it, no, not again. Are you sure? I'm on my way." Frank sat there for a few seconds when he had hung up the phone, in complete shock. Lightning didn't strike twice. He couldn't lose another son. Renzulli had said that things looked good and he was talking, but it was little comfort. Not his youngest, please, not his baby.

Before he knew it the alarm sounded 11:30 and he rushed to his father's room to tell him to get up. Henry immediately started getting dressed. "I'll explain on the way there Pops, I have to call Danny."

Frank dialled the familiar number with ease, getting a groggy "Reagan." As an answer.

"Danny. It's your brother. Get to the hospital now. It's St. Victor's. The boys don't need to be there right now, just get there yourself." He hung up the phone quickly and hurried downstairs to leave, where his detail was already waiting. Frank made the decision not to call Erin and wake her unless they found out some bad news and believed it was necessary that she was there.

xxBBxx

Frank and Henry arrived at the hospital around the same time Danny got there. His oldest had an expression of terror on his face, and all three entered together, surprised to see an entire slew of officers in the waiting room, including Renzulli. But the one face they didn't see was Eddie's.

All of the officers in the room immediately stood at attention when they saw their commissioner enter the room. "As you were."

The doctor came over to the three and smiled. "He's going to be just fine." Everyone in the room relaxed.

"The bullet that hit him really just scraped him up pretty bad, and took a big chunk of skin with it. He's getting stitched right now and they're going to clean it up, and once he's done he should be clear to go home. There's another officer back with him now, she refused to leave him alone." Said the doctor.

Danny smirked slightly, of course Janko wouldn't leave his side.

"Can I go see him?" Asked Frank.

"Of course commissioner. He's in room 7."

Frank looked at his father and his son "I'll be back, then you can go visit him." He followed the hallways and read the numbers on the doors until he found room number seven. He knocked on the doorframe and entered. Officer Janko spun around and stood at attention.

"At ease, Officer." Frank said.

Jamie looked at the ground, not wanting to feel his father's disappointment.

Eddie relaxed and looked at Jamie for a minute.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened tonight, Ms. Janko?"

Author's Note: I know that's a weird place to end it but it will make more sense one you see the next chapter. Did you guys like this chapter? I really hope you did. Let me know what you thought as well as any ideas/suggestions you have in the reviews. And as always, until next time my lovelies.

Up Next: We hear Eddie's perspective and Noble makes himself known.


	5. Chapter 4- Perspectives

**Author's Note: Thank you so much everyone for all of the birthday wishes, I got a poster of Will Estes and the full 6 season box set with all of the special features, binging time. I'm glad to see where this story is going, I've got a lot of ideas but honestly I really need to pull them together, but I'll figure it out somehow. We've got an interesting few chapters coming up. I'm having Jamko in this story, but not in a romantic way, I want to showcase their friendship and partnership. Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **A special thanks to mcgeeksgirl, CBloom2, motormouthcharli, and BLBLF who reviewed the previous chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 4- Perspectives**

Eddie had been pacing back and forth in Jamie's room ever since the nurse left. She had just stitched it up and wrapped his arm, before leaving him to get some painkillers while they were working on his discharge.

Seeing her partner, her best friend go down right before her eyes shook her. She needed her sidekick, and she felt like she had let him down. Obviously, she could never let Jamie know she felt to blame, because she knew that he would just shoot that down immediately. And even though her head knew that it was stupid, the back of her mind kept saying something different.

So when the commissioner walked in, she froze. Here was the father of the person who's near death she was responsible for. Eddie didn't know what to say.

"At ease, Officer." Frank said. Eddie immediately relaxed and looked at Jamie, feeling bad for putting him in this pain.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened tonight, Ms. Janko?" The commissioner asked. So she began as the commissioner took out a recording device to keep record of her statement.

"I got a weird feeling when we were walking into the bar earlier, so I kept an eye on the door just in case, but nothing went wrong so I assumed that it was just paranoia. When we left the bar, I got that same feeling again, and there was this car across the street that I had recognized from being on your street earlier when I picked Jamie up. Then I saw the window crack, and the barrel… I yelled gun and pushed Jamie to the ground and we were both firing. Eventually the car sped off and I bent down to check on him. That's when we called in the 10-13." Eddie explained. She really did not want to go into detail about after they had left the scene.

The ride in the ambulance had been a long, stressful one. Jamie had been conscious the whole time, but appeared to be going in and out in terms of knowing what was going on. Luckily, the paramedics had managed to stop the bleeding. The whole ride there Eddie was silently praying that he'd be alright, there was no way she was losing her partner.

Once they had arrived at the hospital, they took Jamie back on a stretcher immediately, forcing Eddie aside. Sergeant Renzulli, who had been following the ambulance, came up and escorted her to a waiting room and sat her down. Eddie was in a trance, staring down at the blood on her hands that belonged to her best friend. It had only been about ten minutes before the doctor came out.

She had forced her way back after they said that he would be okay, wanting to see him. The stitches had just gone in his arm and he was smiling.

"Hey, Eddie." Jamie had said, once he looked up and saw she entered.

"Hey, you doing okay partner?" Eddie asked, going to his side.

"I'm doing just fine, how are you?" Jamie asked, sensing that she was holding back.

"I'm okay. But you gave me a pretty good scare, don't do that to me again Reagan."

"I'll try my best." He chuckled.

Eddie felt relief at his relaxed tone. She always knew not to worry when he was calm. The commissioner had stepped in at that moment.

xxBBxx

"Thank you, Officer Janko. Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll have somebody drive you back to the bar so that you can get your car." Frank said. He was trying to not get emotional, hearing what had happened to his son. All he could think was that this was his fault, he should've seen this coming, he should've had more protection, but he didn't.

The young woman nodded. "Thank you sir." She gave Jamie a gentle pat on his good arm before leaving.

"I'm sorry dad." Jamie said, as soon as Eddie was out the door.

"Why son? If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me." Frank replied.

"No dad, I pushed you to let me out tonight, I was just sick of being stuck at home and it was selfish of me."

"No, I should've said no. Or I should have seen this coming. I could have had more protection on you, or someone to check the area before you left the bar."

Both men sighed.

"Let's just say nobody is at fault and be done with it then, there's something I need to tell you." Said Jamie.

"What is it son?"

"The car, dad I knew that car. I only saw it for a second, but I know it. It's Noble's car dad. I remember riding in it that night I went to their party thing and he got revenge on that guy who sold him the bad drugs. At first I didn't believe it, but it's got to be him."

Frank sighed. His worst fears were coming true. If only he had talked Jamie out of that undercover gig years ago, they wouldn't be in this situation. "That would explain how all of the Cappezari members planned an escape all on the same night. Once they discharge you, we'll talk to your brother and try to figure this out. Noble's got to slip up at some point."

Jamie nodded. Boy was this going to be a long night.

xxBBxx

Noble was royally pissed off. If it wasn't bad enough that he now had a few new ventilation holes in his precious car, it was all for nothing. The damn cop just had a flesh wound. He knew he should have done the shooting himself, but this guy was supposed to be an expert shooter and driver, so he had settled for shotgun. Stupid move that was.

Noble had arrived outside the bar about an hour before they came out. He just knew buy the way she looked at him that they had to have her. Maybe he could even have a little bit of fun with her himself. He had taken the idiot out as soon as they had heard the news from their connection inside the hospital. They had called a meeting immediately to discuss plan B and put it into motion.

"I expect all of you to be on your toes. This definitely will not be an easy task but once you've got part one done, remember to deliver the cargo to me and make no stops along the way, got it? Apparently they're super close so hopefully this will get him to come to us. If not, we'll try again with Plan C. Don't let it get there, or your heads will look just like his." Noble pointed to the man on the floor, with the bullet hole a prominent feature of the dead man's forehead.

The message was clear for everyone.

xxBBxx

By the time Danny dropped Jamie back off at the house, it was almost eight in the morning, but he was completely exhausted, having been up all night. His statement had been taken, and he had provided as much information about Noble as he could think of, because if it was him there last night, they needed to be able to get into his head and figure out was he was planning.

The rest of the early morning had been spent watching surveillance footage from before the shooting and after, trying to figure out where they were hiding out. They couldn't find where it was coming from, but they had noticed that the car had been sitting at the end of their father's street for almost two days now. It made Jamie sick to think about.

"So they were watching me? Waiting for me to leave the house so that they could strike?"

"It looks to be that way kid." Danny had said.

They tried to follow the car through CCTV footage after the shooting, but they eventually lost it somewhere. It was almost as if it disappeared.

Once he was home, Jamie said quick good mornings and went up to bed, needing to get some rest. He slept soundly until around four in the afternoon, coming downstairs to the smell of something his grandfather had made.

"Smells good Pops." Jamie said once he entered the kitchen.

"I figured you would need something to eat, plus you have to take your painkillers, and you can't do that on an empty stomach." Henry said, setting a plate of leftovers from Sunday dinner in front of him, causing Jamie's stomach to growl. He hadn't realized before just how hungry he was. He ate quickly and happily, already feeling better than this morning.

"How's the arm?"

"It's okay, still hurts a bit but definitely better."

"That's good." Henry said, patting him on the shoulder. "Relax for a bit, I'm sure you'll be hungry again by dinnertime anyway."

Jamie just chuckled. His phone beeped with a text message and he picked it up, smiling when he saw it was Eddie. 'Hey, I really need to talk to you. Can I come over later? Maybe 6?'

Jamie responded 'Sure, I'll see you then partner.'

As he went to the living room to watch TV, he wondered what she wanted to say to him. Eventually he shrugged it off and just relaxed, knowing he'd enjoy his few more days off.

xxBBxx

Once Eddie got home, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She did her normal night-time routine, and got into bed, but she laid awake for hours. Every time she would close her eyes, she would see Jamie getting shot again, except this time he wasn't as lucky.

By ten that morning, she gave up and ate something, knowing Jamie would want her to take care of herself. Eventually, she started cleaning in an effort to distract her from her thoughts.

If that shot had just been a few inches away, it would've hit his chest, maybe even his heart. Eddie couldn't help but feel responsible. She was his partner, she was supposed to have his back, but this time she didn't. Why didn't she make him go back inside when the weird feeling returned? Why didn't she notice that stupid car earlier? All of the doubt in her head was driving her insane.

There was only one person she knew could make it better. She needed to tell him, and maybe he would make her feel better. So, she shot Jamie a text.

xxBBxx

By 6:30, Jamie was pacing the living room. If it was just a few minutes late, he wouldn't be worried. But half an hour? He knew that something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

When the doorbell rang, he felt relief in his heart, rushing to the door. But when he opened it, there was nobody.

Jamie looked down, at the little piece of paper that had been set on the welcome mat. He froze in fear.

'You have my permission to make a move. –N'

 **Author's Note: There we go. How did you guys like last week's episode? I thought that was an amazing brother scene we got, thank you writers! I really hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you thought or if you have any ideas/suggestions please review to get a shout out. And as always, until next time my lovelies.**

 **Up Next: Plan B, what happened to Eddie?**


End file.
